


Once I called you brother

by TheHuntersAngel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/pseuds/TheHuntersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ Once I called you b r o t h e r.<br/>Once I thought the chance<br/>to make you l a u g h<br/>Was all I ever wanted…❞</p><p>A post from my Lucifer Tumblr rp blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I called you brother

Lucifer stood in front of Michael, sword at his side, wings drooped behind him. He looked on, a mix of rage and anguish on his features. This was the last thing Lucifer wanted to do ; fight with his older brother. But this was not his choice.

                      _❝_ Once I called you b r o t h e r.  
                      Once I thought the chance  
                      to make you **l a u g h**  
                      Was all I _ever_ wanted… _❞_  
  
_I send the thunder from the sky_ __  
I send the fire raining down  
  
                      _❝_ And even now I wish that  ** G O D **  
                      had chose another  
                      Serving as your  **FOE** on his behalf  
                      Is the last thing that I wanted… _❞_  
  
                      I send a hail of burning ice   
                         On every field, on every town  
  
                      _❝_ This was my home  
                     All this pain and devastation  
                     How it –  _tortures –_ me inside  
                     All the innocent who suffer  
                     From your  ** S T U B B O R N N E S S **   and   _P R I D E _❞__

If Michael had stood up for him all those eons ago, perhaps they wouldn’t be in this situation. Perhaps their Father would have never thrown him to the depths of **HELL,** banishing him for eternity. And yet, he ended up here. H e a v e n. Perhaps their family would not be tearing themselves to shreds, maybe Angels would not be dying for them. And for a G O D who was now **absent.**

_❝_ You who I called  **brother**  
                     How could you have come to  _H A T E_ me so?  
                     Is this what you wanted?  __❞_ _

                         I send my scourge, I send my sword   
                         I send the swarm, I send the horde…   
  


_❝_ _T_ hen let my heart be **hardened**  
                    And never mind how  high the cost may grow  
                    This will still be so. ❞

They would always come to this. It would always come to **brother against brother.**

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to "The Plagues (Once I called you brother)" from The Prince of Egypt, I got inspiration for this. Lucifer to Michael.  
> Lyrics are not mine, they belong to Hans Zimmer & Stephen Schwartz.


End file.
